Because you're My Woman !
by Dewi Destria Putri
Summary: Cinta itu buta, tak mengenal apapun, dan itu lah yang terjadi dengan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum, Dewi Destria Putri Comeback ! SIBUM STORY


"**Because You're My Woman !"**

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Other Cast :

Lee Donghae, and other Super Junior Member

Genre : Gender Switch, Romance.

Rating : PG 17

Genre : Song Fic.

Length : OneShoot

Summary : Haruskah kita mengalah akan sebuah ketidak pastian, yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu.

Disclaimer : ACTOR KIM KIBUM MANSE ! Kibum is Mine

Author : Dewi Destria Putri

Note By Author : Fic ini adalah Fic pertama yang gw upload setelah sekian lama, Sebuah Song Fic atau Fic yang terinspirasi dari Lagu nya Lee Seung Gi dengan judul yang sama seperti judul Fic ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon ah"

Terhenyak lah seorang Namja tampan itu, sedikit menggarukkan kepalanya malu ketika tertangkap basah bertindak yang memalukan.

Berdiri dari duduknya, menunduk sopan ke arah beberapa orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Selamat datang kembali ke Korea Ahjussi ahjumma" sapa nya sopan.

Tapi tergugup ketika matanya berkhianat memandangi salah satu dari kedua orang lainnya yang baru saja di sapanya.

Mata itu memandang nya dingin, tak ada kesan hangat sekalipun, tapi mampu menariknya masuk kedalam pandangan itu.

"Dia Noona mu Siwon ah, namanya Kim Kibum, umurnya 24 tahun"

"dan ini adiknya, namanya Kim Ryeowook, lebih muda satu tahun dari mu, umurnya 17 tahun"

Tak bisa konsentrasi ketika sang ibu memperkenalkan salah satu dari orang yang kini menarik perhatiannya, hanya sebuah nama yang kini terpartri jelas di pikirannya, nama yang sama cantik dengan senyuman yang dimiliki orang itu ketika tersenyum kepada anggota keluarga nya yang lain.

"Siwon ah, jaga tunangan mu mulai sekarang !"

Dan membuat salah satu nya terkejut kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Only as dongsaeng, just what much you thing i'm adorable**

**But noona, you are woman to me.**

**You say 'what do you know ?' 'you'll understand when you're older'**

**You say that i'm rashly but noona you're woman to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan putih itu menegang, menoleh sejenak menatap wajah yang menahan langkahnya. Tersenyum meremehkan ketika tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

"noona mau kemana malam malam seperti ini ?" tanya orang itu dengan tajam.

Wanita yang dipanggil noona tersebut menghentak kasar tangan yang membelenggu tangannya, "Tak usah ikut campur Choi Dongsaeng, aku ingin pergi kemana pun itu urusan ku, lebih baik kau cuci kaki dan cepat tidur, tak baik anak kecil masih terjaga di waktu seperti ini?" ujar nya meremehkan.

Melangkahkan kakinya berjalan meninggalkan laki laki muda bernama Choi Siwon tersebut, membuat Choi Siwon menggeram, tak terima dipanggil Dongsaeng oleh wanita tersebut, apalagi di anggap seperti anak kecil oleh nya.

"Yaa Kim Kibum ! Kubilang tak boleh pergi !"

Berkata keras kali ini, membuat Kim Kibum menoleh, menatap laki laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, berjalan menghampirinya di kemudiannya.

"awwww ── YAA KIM KIBUM ── "

Dengan kejam Kibum menjambak rambut hitam Siwon "Yaa Kim Kibum, lepaskan !" jerit kesakitan Siwon makin terdengar ketika Kibum makin keras menarik helaian rambutnya tanpa ampun.

"Tak Punya tata krama hah Choi Dongsaeng ? apa ini yang budaya orang yang lahir dan tumbuh besar di korea !" melepaskan akhirnya, menatap ganas Siwon yang kini masih kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Panggil aku noona !"

Siwon mendengus, menatap menantang Kibum kali ini, dia tak mau di anggap lemah kini, dianggap anak laki laki, jelas jelas dia sudah dewasa, apalagi yang menganggap nya masih kecil adalah Kim Kibum, dia ingin di anggap Pria Dewasa oleh semua nya, apalagi oleh Kibum terutama.

Sejak pertama kali Kibum ada di hadapannya, sebulan lalu, sejak itulah dia merasa dia tak ingin di anggap seorang anak kecil lagi, tak ingin tampak lemah kini. Sikap Kibum yang selalu meremehkan nya, bagai cambuk untuk nya, dia bukan laki laki lemah seperti apa yang Kibum selalu katakan.

"shiroo"

Menolak keras, walau dia yakin wajah nya kini mulai bersemu.

Bagaimana tidak wajah nya bersemu, Kibum menatap nya lekat dan begitu dekat, tatapan yang tak mampu dia balas, tatapan yang membuat kerja jantung nya menjadi aneh, lebih cepat dan membuat nya resah.

Kibum terdiam, mengangkat naik dagu Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Siwon akhirnya menatap dirinya kini. "Wae ?" tanya pelan namun dalam karena disertai pandangan nya yang mengintimidasi Siwon.

Chuu

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, umur ku sudah 18 tahun, sudah umur yang sah di korea untuk dianggap dewasa Kim Kibum"

Sedikit terkejut juga ketika dengan berani nya Siwon mengecup ringan bibirnya, dan akhirnya Kibum malah terkekeh mendengar kata terakhirnya, "menyukai ku oh ?".

Siwon yang kini terpaku, merutuk dirinya yang berani mencium bibir wanita dengan bibir semerah darah tersebut.

"kau masih 18 tahun Choi, kau belum mengerti apa artinya cinta, dan aku hanya melihat mu sebagai Dongsaeng ── Choi Dongsaeng" berakhir sudah, dengan kepergian Kibum akhirnya, di tengah malam, meninggalkan Siwon dengan kepingan hati yang baru saja hancur dengan ucapan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No matter who you meet or Whoever you meet**

**And no matter what you do.**

**I am only wait now.**

**Because noona is woman, because you are my woman.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bbrrrr

Suara gemeletuk gigi terdengar jelas, seiring dengan makin derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi di pekat nya malam saat ini.

Sekujur tubuh nya telah basah jelas, badan tegap nya mulai ringkih terlihat, memandang sayu satu titik dimana tempat keluar masuk nya puluhan pemuda dan pemudi didalam sana.

Tak lelah diri nya, ketika telah memakan puluhan ribu detiknya di tempat yang sama, dibawah hujan yang intensitas nya tak berkurang sedikitpun, memegang keinginan penuh, tak akan menyerah dan kembali tanpa orang tersebut, tanpa wanita tersebut, dan tanpa wanita yang telah menarik perhatiannya berbulan bulan ini.

Seandainya dia sudah layak, dia pasti akan masuk kedalam sana, menarik wanita itu pergi dari tempat bising tersebut, menarik wanita itu lepas dari pelukan laki laki yang pasti banyak yang mengincar dirinya.

Dan di saat ini lah dia mengutuk, ucapan wanita itu benar, dia masih belum dewasa, bahkan untuk masuk kedalam sana saja dia belum mampu.

"KIM KIBUM !"

Suara nya terdengar kini, berdiri susah dan menghampiri wanita cantik yang berdiri mematung di pelukan pria yang tak jelas, membuka lebar payung yang sejak tadi tak di gunakannya, menarik Kibum lepas dari pelukan pria itu, menimbulkan rasa tak suka dari pria itu.

"kau masih disini ?"

Tanya Kibum lirih, menatap wajah pias pucat itu dengan iba, berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan pria muda di hadapannya ini hanya untuk menunggu nya bersenang senang di dalam ?.

"aku menunggu mu, aku harus pulang dengan mu, bukan kah sudah kubilang dari awal ?"

Tersenyum lemah kini, kenapa pria dihadapannya ini bisa sebodoh ini, tak menyangka ucapan pria itu tadi benar benar serius, menunggunya untuk membawa dirinya pulang.

Mengusap lembut wajah yang mendingin itu, jelas kini terasa getar tubuh yang coba ditahan pria muda itu, "tapi kan kau bawa payung, kenapa tak menggunakannya ? dan kenapa tidak berteduh Choi Siwon ?" khawatir kini, bagaimanapun semua nya ini karena dirinya, walau memang dia tak pernah meminta nya.

Siwon tersenyum, sedikit senang ada perhatian terselip di kalimat datar yang diberikan Kibum. "aku tak apa apa, ayo lebih baik kita pulang !" menarik tubuh itu menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Memasuki apartement yang telah di tempatinya sebulan belakangan ini, melangkah buru buru memasuki kamarnya, dan kembali keluar dengan handuk di tangan, memberikannya kepada Siwon, dan kembali sibuk pergi kedapur, membuat sesuatu yang hangat untuk berikan kepada kepada Siwon.

"ini minumlah !" memberikan secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul asapnya kepada Siwon, membiarkan Siwon meminumnya sambil menatap pria yang selalu mengganggu hari harinya berbulan bulan belakangan ini sejak dia pindah ke korea.

Mengambil handuk kecil yang dia gunakan tadi, mendekat dan mengeringkan rambut basah Siwon dengan sabar "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih ?" sebuah pertanyaan yang Siwon yakin itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, membuat Siwon tertawa ringan.

"aku hanya ingin menjaga mu noona. "

Tangan putih itu berhenti bergerak, menatap wajah tampan pria muda tersebut dengan seksama, tersenyum di kemudiannya ketika kini dia yang merasakan tangan besar yang hangat itu mengusap helaian rambut panjang hitamnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"tolong tatap aku sebagai pria Kim Kibum !"

"Pria yang akan menjagamu, bukan sebagai anak laki laki yang akan menyusahkan mu, bahkan merepotkan, tatap lah aku sebagai pria."

"aku mohon !"

Pinta nya terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening wanita cantik itu dengan penuh perasaan, mengawali kisah manis di kemudiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll call you by you, no mather what you say.**

**So that you can feel me as a man, i'll hold you tightly.**

**I'll call you by you, no mather what you say. I don't care.**

**Don't be suprised.**

**If you really look, you are a young girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kibum !"

Wanita cantik itu menoleh, tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang memanggil nya dari kejauhan, walau akhirnya senyum itu di simpannya untuk sendiri, tak mau berbagi ketika dia berbahagia kini.

Menghampiri pria muda yang kini berdiri di depan mobil nya sendiri, setelah sebulan lalu akhirnya menerima surat izin mengemudi, menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah menjadikan diri sendiri supir untuk wanita yang di cintai nya itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"tidak jadi pergi dengan Donghae ? bukan kah kau akan mengurus untuk kuliah mu ?" tanya nya lembut, sambil menerima uluran minuman dingin yang diberikan pria muda tersebut.

Tak menjawab terlebih dulu, lebih dulu mempersilahkan masuk wanita cantik itu masuk kedalam mobil nya, dan pergi meninggalkan area tempat berkerja wanita yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya 3 bulan belakangan ini.

"sudah selesai aku urus kok, ini baru saja dari Kampus" ucap Siwon akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, tak terjawab kemudian ucapannya, ketika Kibum dengan sibuk memperhatikan lingkungan di luar mobil itu.

Dan menoleh ketika tangannya di genggam hangat oleh Siwon, tersenyum penuh ketulusan kepada wanita cantik itu. "wae, apa kau diledek lagi dengan Eunhyuk noona ?"

Tanya nya membuat Kibum cemberut seketika, menatap tajam Siwon kini, "Eunhyuk saja kau panggil noona, sedangkan aku tidak ?" keluhnya kemudian, membuat Siwon tertawa geli kini.

"kenapa masih mempermasalahkan itu sih ? aku tak ingin jarak umur mengganggu mu Kibummie, bahkan kalau perlu kau bisa memanggil ku oppa kalau kamu mau" ledek nya makin membuat Kibum cemberut, selalu begini jika Siwon diingatkan untuk tetap memanggil nya noona seperti kepada yang lain.

"Kau masih muda Kibummie, berkacalah, bahkan pasti banyak yang mengira aku ini lebih tua dibandingkan dengan mu Kibummie ! percayalah"

"tapi ──"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita pikirkan kau ingin makan malam apa, karena lebih baik kita belanja untuk hari ini." Sela Siwon akhirnya, tak ingin merusak suasana dengan masalah yang sama untuk sekian kalinya.

Dan akhirnya membuat wanita cantik itu tersenyum, ketika mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir wanita cantik itu. "I Love You Kim Kibum !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where have you gone ? where do you hurt ?**

**You look sad. Noona, its doesn't suit to you.**

**When i ask you "Has something happen?"**

"**what happened", you just tousle my hair.**

**If someone makes noona cry,**

**Whoever that might be i'm not going to stand it.**

**Because noona is my woman, because you are my woman.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Garis senyum itu memudar untuk kali ini, menyambut pria muda itu dengan mata sarat luka, yang jelas bisa dirasa oleh pria muda itu, membuat sejuta tanya membludak di pikiran dan hatinya.

Mencoba meraih tubuh yang selalu terasa kecil di dalam pelukannya, tapi merasa terluka ketika pelukan itu telah di tepis wanita cantik yang kini bahkan tak mau menatap mata pria muda itu.

"wae Kibummie ?"

Kim Kibum tak menjawab, hanya mencoba menghindari tatapan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Choi Siwon gerah pada akhirnya, dan mengunci pergerakan Kibum akhirnya, membuat wanita cantik itu menatap dirinya kini.

"ada apa ? ada yang salah ?"

Kibum menggeleng, berbohong yang dipilihnya kini.

Tapi tak mampu bertahan lama, ketika mata hitam itu seakan mengintimidasi nya dengan tatapan lembut sarat penuh ketulusan. Air mata nya mulai mengalir, tak tahan juga kini.

"Ryeowook kembali, dia kembali Siwon-ah" tangis nya mulai terdengar, tenggelam di pelukan pria muda kekasihnya itu.

Siwon mengernyit heran, kenapa Kibum harus se sedih ini, padahal ini berita bagus, adik dari kekasihnya itu akan pulang, bukan kah itu berita yang sangat bagus, setelah pertemuan entah hampir setahun lalu ketika keluarga Kim kembali ke korea, yang nyatanya Kim Ryeowook kembali lagi ke jepang, hanya untuk mengantar Kibum kembali ke negara kelahirannya.

Jadi bukan kah itu berita yang bagus, Kibum takkan tinggal sendiri lagi, ada adiknya kini yang akan menemani. "Ryeowook kembali, kenapa kau harus sedih Kibummie ?".

Ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum mengeraskan pelukannya, tangisannya makin terdengar kini, makin terasa membasahi pakaiannya.

"kau ── kau lupa ── Ryeowook adalah ─ tunangan mu hiksss"

Bagai tertampar kini, kenapa dia bisa melupakan satu hal yang begitu penting itu, dan membuat dirinya melemas kini.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, tak mungkin kan dia harus benar benar bertunangan dengan Ryeowook, padahal jelas hatinya telah memilih pemilik lainnya.

Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam, ketika tubuhnya di hantam satu pelukan penuh semangat dari orang yang menyambutnya pulang malam ini, tubuhnya menegang, tahu siapa yang memeluk nya, orang yang sama yang membuat hari nya buruk seharian ini, tak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun.

"aku merindukan mu oppa !"

Pelukan itu mengerat, di sambut ricuh nya kedua orang tua dirinya dan Ryeowook, wanita yang memeluknya ini karena pelukan mereka berdua.

Dan mencelos ketika melihat kehadiran sosok kekasih nya di salah satu dari mereka, menangisi diam diam dirinya kini. Menjadikan dunia nya runtuh kini, ketika melihat air mata jelas di wajah putih yang selalu di kecup nya itu.

.

.

.

Siwon marah kini, entah berapa lama dia sudah tak mampu menggapai kekasihnya sendiri, dia tahu wanita itu menghindarinya dengan jelas, membuat hari nya buruk.

"ayo oppa, semua sudah menunggu di bawah !" panggilan itu menyadarkannya, meletakkan pulpen yang sejak tadi dimainkan tak jelas.

Pria muda itu tersenyum pasi, melangkah mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang membimbing nya menuju ruang keluarga, dimana semua nya sudah ada disana, termasuk kekasih nya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Menatap nya pilu wanita cantik itu, sungguh dia merindukan wanita cantik itu, ingin sekali memeluk wanita cantik itu, dan mengatakan ke seluruh dunia, yang dia cinta itu adalah Kim Kibum, bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pasi, melangkah berat ketika melihat sosok kekasih muda nya kini berdiri di dalam apartement yang baru saja dimasuki nya, menyambutnya dengan luka yang sama terasa oleh pria muda itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya kau harus mengantar Ryeowook mengurus pesta pertunangan kalian !" ujar nya sama sekali tak menatap eksistensi kehadiran Siwon bersamanya, terlalu membuat luka ketika dia menyadari pria muda takkan menjadi miliknya lagi.

"jangan menghindariku lagi, ku mohon!" mohon Siwon, membuat kegiatan Kibum berhenti seketika.

Menghampiri Kibum kini, meraih tubuh itu kepelukannya akhirnya setelah sekian lama "aku tak menginginkan ini, kau tahu itu Kibummie" bisiknya lembut di telinga Kibum , membuat Kibum terdiam sendiri, berperang dengan pikiran dan hatinya kini.

Hatinya bagai bergejolak, memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook adik nya ataupun perasaanya sendiri, dia tak mungkin sanggup melihat adiknya terluka jika mereka semua mengetahui hubungan dirinya dengan Siwon, tapi di sisi lain hati nya jelas menolak, dia mencintai pria yang terpaut umur 6 tahun dibawahnya itu.

Tersentak ketika tubuhnya seakan melayang dan tahu ketika Siwon menggendong nya, dengan spontan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang dan tanganya di leher Siwon dengan erat.

Menarik nafas dalam dalam ketika tahu Siwon membawa nya masuk kedalam kamarnya, membaringkannya dengan lembut dan ikut berbaring di samping nya, menatap wajah cantik milik Kibum dengan seksama.

"aku tak sanggup jika kehilangan mu, kau tahu itu kan ?" lirihnya, membuat mata indah milik Kibum kini mulai berair, air mata yang telah ditahannya untuk berapa saat yang lama.

Mengangguk lemah ketika air mata itu mulai tumpah, memeluk dengan segera tubuh Siwon, menumpahkan air matanya di dada Siwon dengan teramat pilu. "Aku mencintaimu Kibummie ──".

"I Love you too !"

Mencampurkan semua emosi dan cinta yang selama ini dipendam kedua nya, meluapkap nya dengan sentuhan hangat dan penuh cinta, menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam, menjanjikan hati kalau kini mereka satu.

Tak melepas cumbu dan kasih sayang, ketika bahkan teriakan indah mengalun diantara keduanya, menikmati puncak nya, dan tak perduli dengan lainnya.

Dan termenung ketika menatap wanita itu tertidur penuh kelelahan, mengecup nya dengan manis, tak ingin mengganggu lagi kini. "Maaf aku bertindak sejauh ini, tapi hanya ini cara untuk mempertahankanmu Kibummie !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be sorry, because i'm happy.**

**Even if i look at you, i shed tears.**

**I'll call you by you, no matter what you say, i don't care.**

**Just be My Side.**

**In The end i'm telling you, you are my woman.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plakkk

Gemetar tangan itu, menampar buah hatinya sendiri dengan sadarnya, turut merasa sakit dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

"kau ── beraninya melakukan itu" menahan gemertak giginya, merasa dunia pria paruh baya itu bagai runtuh ketika mendengar pengakuan anak sendiri, tentang apa yang telah di perbuat dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya sendiri, tak menyangka akan bisa sejauh ini.

Siwon, pria muda yang baru saja menginjak umur nya yang ke 19 itu menatap sang ayah dengan penuh keberanian, tak goyah, ketika sampai di puncak masalahnya.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa terdiam, penuh pilu terutama Kibum yang kini di dekap penuh protective ayahnya sambil mengusap usap lembut perut datarnya, walau air mata jelas mengalir, melihat pria yang paling dicintai bersujud di hadapan ayahnya itu.

"aku mencintai Kim Kibum, hanya dia yang ku cintai appa !"

Berang kini sang ayah, kenapa bisa sang anak sesantai itu membicarakan masalah gawat ini. "Kau ini masih 19 tahun Choi Siwon, belum pantas melakukan itu " menahan emosi nya sendiri.

Siwon terdiam, menatap sesaat Kibum, memberikan senyum kepada wanita cantik itu, meyakinkan kepadanya dia baik baik saja.

"hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mempertahankan Kibum di sisi ku appa !"

Terdiam semua.

Dan sebuah intruksi akhirnya memecahnya, "Tapi kan bisa dibicarakan dengan baik baik Siwonnie, kalau kau mau bicara sejujurnya, tak perlu sejauh ini kau bertindak kan !" sang ibu yang mengambil alih kini, ketika tahu sang suami sudah tak mampu bicara.

"bisa kah ? ketika sudah sedari kecil kalian membahas ini, menjodohkan ku dengan Ryeowook, dan terlihat begitu bahagia ketika menyiapkan semua tentang pertunangan ku dengan Ryeowook"

"apa kalian ingat, ketika aku membawa kekasih ku kerumah ini, perlakuan buruk apa yang kalian berikan kepadanya ! kalian bersikukuh mempertahankan posisi Ryeowook sebagai jodohku."

"jadi apakah aku bisa meminta restu dan izin kalian baik baik jika sudah seperti itu ?"

Bagai tertampar mereka kini, kenyataan Siwon tak bisa mengajukan pendapatnya sendiri di keluarga Choi kini baru mereka sadari, begitu menurut nya Choi Siwon membuat mereka lupa, Siwon bisa juga memberontak, tak selama nya akan sejalan dengan mereka.

Dua keluarga itu terdiam, kesungguhan Siwon jelas terasa, membuat mereka semua bungkam, begitupun dengan Ryeowook, merasa terluka juga ketika tahu dia tanpa sadar membuat hidup Siwon seberat ini.

"aku bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya, hidup Kibum dan hidup janin yang dikandung nya juga !" penuh keyakinan, tak urung membuat senyum terlukis di bibir ibu dari Kim Kibum.

Merasa bahagia ketika ada yang mencintai anaknya dengan sekuat itu, walau dengan cara yang salah mempertahankan nya, tapi sejalan dengan senyum yang terpartri, restu telah diberikan.

.

.

.

"lelahkah ?"

Menyambut pria bertubuh tegap itu dengan penuh kebahagian, mencoba membantu membawakan barang barang yang dibawa pria itu, walau jelas ditolak oleh pria muda itu.

Lebih memilih merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap perut besar wanita cantik yang kini mengandung anak pertamanya, mengecup sesekali perut ini, mendengarkan gerak calon anak nya dengan hati riang, melepaskan beban dan kelelahannya ketika sang anak turut sadar dengan kehadiran sang ayah.

"jagoan appa tak menyusahkan eomma nya kan ?" tanya nya sambil mengusap usap perut besar milik wanitanya itu, menenangkan gerak sang anak, yang turut bahagia ternyata sama seperti dirinta.

Kim Kibum, wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum melihat pria yang dicintainya itu kini berdiri, menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka, mengecup bibir sensual itu dengan lembut. "maaf terlambat pulang lagi Kibummie, ada tambahan kuliah malam tadi !" ucap Siwon lembut, lagi dan lagi mengecup bibir merah kesukaannya.

Kibum menggeleng tak setuju, dia bisa mengerti semua nya, keadaan mereka kini harus membutuhkan ekstra pengertian darinya, Siwon sejak pagi hingga sore telah berkerja di kantor ayahnya, lalu disambung dengan kuliah nya yang membutuhkan ekstra perhatian karena di tahun terakhirnya sebelum Siwon lulus, jadi tak mungkin dia bisa mengeluh dengan semua nya.

Siwon telah berusaha keras menunjukan kepada semuanya, dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya, dan anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lahir kedunia kini. Dan usaha itu membuat dirinya lega dan bahagia tentunya, ketika restu sudah didapatkan oleh semua nya.

Menjadikan hubungan itu resmi setelah sebulan dari pengakuan mereka saat itu, tak goyah, walau memulai dari titik terendah, tapi tetap bahagia, ketika tahun eksistensi masing masing takkan terlepas, menjalin cinta semakin dalam dan semakin kuat, memberi tahu kepada semua nya, cinta pria muda itu bukan main main.

Tak seperti umurnya yang seharus nya masih menikmati masa muda, Pria muda justru menjadi pria yang paling dewasa dan paling sempurna untuk seorang Kim Kibum.

Dan itulah yang dinamakan, cinta tak pernah mengenal batasan umur, bahasa, warna kulit atau kedudukan. Ketika cinta mereka rasakan, mereka hanya bisa menjadi manusia biasa yang tak berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note by author : **Anehkah fiksi ini ?, maafkan bila iya, ini sudah mencapai batas maksimal saya, setelah bergelut dengan pikiran yang sudah tak menginginkan menulis lagi, sehingga hanya fic ini yang bisa saya persembahkan, Terima kasih dan maaf sebelumnya.

Keep Review nee !


End file.
